Interview Me
by CryMeOut
Summary: When Kai receives a strange phone call and mysteriously goes out, Ray becomes suspicious. When he finds out what Kai is up to he tries to think of a way for everyone to find out too. However, Kai's determined for them not to know...
1. The phonecall

**Ok, HIYA! This my first fic so I hope you enjoy it and please review, I want to know what you guys thought :D**

**LOVE CryMeOut**

**Me: Ok, so who's going to do the disclaimer**

**Kai: Not me**

**Me: Please**

**Kai: No**

**Me: But the story's about you**

**Kai: And...**

**Me: Oh just shut up and do it already**

**Kai: No**

**Me: Urgh...**

**Tala: I'll do it babe!**

**Me: Thanks Gorgeous!**

**Tala: CryMeOut doesn't own Beyblade in any way shape or form :D**

**Kai: She wishes...**

**Me: Shut it Hiwatari**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Briiiiiiing Briiiiiiing!!!! _

Tyson was awoken suddenly by the shrill ringing of the telephone. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, it read: 7:30am.

_Briiiiiiing Briiiiiiing!!!!_

'_Who could be ringing at this time in the morning? On a SUNDAY!'_ He thought. Seeing that no one else was going to get it, Tyson dragged himself out of bed and hauled himself to the table where the telephone was.

'Hello?' he asked groggily.

'Could I speak to Mr Hiwatari please?' A woman asked.

'Sure,' said Tyson uncertainly, no one ever rang asking for Kai. The only people who do call him are Tala and Mr Dickenson, but it was a woman on the phone. This was weird.

'Kai! Phone!' Tyson shouted, hoping Kai would hear him.

Nothing.

'KAI!' yelled Tyson again and the blue haired boy appeared out of the bedroom.

'What?' he demanded grumpily.

'Phone,' said Tyson, as if Kai was dumb, handing him the receiver and walking away.

Kai glared at the phone and took a deep breath, 'yeh?'

'Ah Mr Hiwatari…' the woman began.

The Bladebreakers (minus Kai) were seated around a wooden table hungrily eating their breakfast. Max was the first to speak, 'so guys, what are we doing today?'

'It's a nice day,' replied Ray, ' I should imagine Kai would want us to train all day again.'

'Urgh,' groaned Tyson, 'we train everyday, why can't Kai give us a break?'

'Because practice makes perfect,' Kai answered, walking into the room. Seeing Kai, Tyson's mouth fell open. 'What are you _wearing!?!'_

'Clothes' he answered.

'Where did you get _those _clothes?' exclaimed Tyson.

'Jeez what is up with you and my clothes?' asked Kai angrily.

'You look a bit like a model.'

Everyone nodded; Kai _did _look like a model. He was wearing black baggy jeans just below his waist, showing the rim of his black boxers. He had on a black polo shirt with the collar turned up with a designer logo on it, his face paint had gone and he had taken great care in styling his hair, he had also drenched himself in body spray. Tyson glanced at his feet; Kai was wearing black plimsolls with some designer name scrawled across the side. This was quite different from his usual attire.

'Where are you going, Kai?' Kenny asked, looking up from his laptop. 'I thought you wanted us to train again today.'

'I'll let you guys have the day off today, I err, got some things to take care of. K?' said Kai, speaking so quickly that none of his team mates were actually sure he'd even said it.

'Yes?' said Tyson, he was so confused. First of all, Kai gets a strange phone call from some woman, he dresses like he's about to go on a fashion runway and _now_ he's giving them the day off! That is just so unlike Kai.

Kai leaned over the breakfast table and grabbed two slices of toast. The he sat down and began eating them. The others looked at him questioningly but Kai just ignored them. He wasn't going to tell them where he was going, they would just laugh at him.

Once he had eaten, he got up from the table, checked his hair in the mirror and walked out of the door without another word. The Bladebreakers sat with their mouths wide open. What is up with Kai? Tyson took advantage of their shock to steal the remaining slices of toast.

'Come on guys, the day will be over by the time you close your mouths, if you just continue to sit there we won't get anything done. Kai's given us the day off, so come on, lets go out and have some fun!' he shouted, jumping up and knocking the table. He ignored the groans that followed.

Kai popped his head back round the door, 'don't sound too cheerful, I'll just make you train extra hard tomorrow.' And with that, he was gone.

Tyson sank back down in his chair moodily, 'he will never change.' He sighed.

'Where do you think he's going?' asked Kenny, for the second time that morning. 'He's not going anywhere to blade, look, he's even left Dranzer behind.'

Everyone turned their attention to Kai's blade, just carelessly left of the kitchen sideboard. Kenny reached over and put it in his pocket, Kai wouldn't want to lose it.

'Oh yeh!' said Max, astounded. Kai never went anywhere without his trusty friend. 'Do you think he's got a girlfriend?' he added.

'Ha!' snorted Tyson, 'don't be stupid Max, who would want _him_? I guess it would explain the change of clothes and the sudden caring of his appearance but I don't think that's why. The morning he received a phone call from a woman and although Kai's weird, I don't think he's weird enough to go for older women!'

Everyone laughed, except Ray – he just remained looking puzzled. Something didn't quite add up. 'Maybe he's just gone to meet Tala,' he suggested, 'anyways I'm just going to get something then when I come back, we'll go to the beach yeh?'

Everyone nodded. 'Sounds like a good idea to me,' said Max cheerfully.

Ray got up from the table and left the kitchen. He walked down the hall to the boys' bedroom. Checking that no one was watching him, Ray darted inside and ran to Kai's bag of belongings. He rummaged through, pulled out his diary and turned to today's page. As he read what Kai had put, a small smile spread across his face and a tiny laugh escaped his lips. He never thought Kai was _that_ kind of person!

* * *

**oooooo so, whatcha think happened ay? ;)**

**read on to find out :D**


	2. Ray found out

**So in this chapter Ray can't controll himself when he thinks of what he's read in Kai's diary....**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The Bladebreakers spent their day off down at the beach. Tyson swam in the sea with Max, while Ray and Kenny sunbathed on the golden sand

Ray thought about what he had read in Kai's diary and laughed out loud.

Kenny sat up and looked at him, confused, 'Ray? What's up?' he asked.

'Oh nothing,' was the reply, 'I'm just happy.' Ray smiled.

'Yes, I think we all are,' Kenny said, 'it's been a while since we had a break. Shame Kai isn't here though.'

Ray thought about what Kai would be doing right now and laughed again.

'Ray?' asked Kenny again, 'Do you know where Kai is?'

'No,' he lied, speaking just a bit too quickly, 'not a clue.'

Kenny looked at him, unconvinced. 'Ok,' he accepted, 'well I'll guess we'll find out tomorrow.'

Still thinking, Ray exploded into laughter. This time he was holding his stomach from laughing so much.

'Ray?' asked Kenny, yet again.

Now that it was obvious that Ray knew something about Kai, he got up quickly and ran down to the boys in the sea. 'Who wants to play Frisbee!?'

'ME, ME, ME!' shouted Max and Tyson together.

Later that day, Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny arrived home after a long day at the beach. They had been there hours, but the dojo was still empty. Where was Kai? Two hours later, there was still no sign of him.

'Do you think we should wait for him?' asked Ray, his hands hovering over the kitchen pans. He was itching to start cooking; everybody was hungry. But the nekojin was polite, unlike some of his teammates, (not mentioning any names, *cough* *cough* - Tyson!) and wanted to wait until everybody was present before cooking.

'NO!' cried Tyson, 'you've starved me long enough! If Captain Grump isn't here then it's his own fault. Now start cooking, Ray.' Ray sighed, and picked up the pans.

When dinner was ready, the boys sat down and grabbed their cutlery hungrily. Tyson and Max banged theirs on the table, while Kenny sat with a sheepish grin on his face.

'Finally, we have food,' said Tyson impatiently, as he tucked into his plate.

'You can make it yourself next time,' Ray objected, giving him a dirty look.

'Sorry, sorry, I was joking,' Tyson lied.

Just then a black taxi drew up outside the dojo and the blue haired boy got out. He swaggered up the path and opened the door.

'Hey!' everyone greeted Kai.

'Hn,' Kai greeted everyone.

'We've started eating...' Max began.

'No shit' Kai thought, looking at the boys who had obviously started eating.

'…but there is some more if you're hungry.'

'I've already eaten,' was the answer, but Kai sat down anyway. Everyone continued eating but stared at Kai, a million and one questions in their eyes. Several minutes later, no one had said anything. Eventually, Ray looked up.

'So, did you have fun today Kai?' he asked with a smirk.

Kai's head snapped up and he glared at him. _'If looks could kill'_ Ray suddenly thought and laughed inwardly. 'Well?' he pressed.

Kai had to be careful what he said here, urgh; trust Ray to be nosy enough to find out where he had been to.

'Yeh, I had fun.'

'Wow, I guess that's a first.'

'Oh yeh, and how would you know?' Kai challenged.

'Well, I guess I wouldn't. Maybe you could tell us a few things you had fun doing, what about today, care to shed some light?'

'You're not having anything out of me Kon.'

Everyone watched in amazement as Ray and Kai continued to stare each other out for the next two minutes. But finally, seeing that they weren't going to get anything more out of Kai, the Bladebreakers carried on eating. Kenny had also looked up just at Ray asked Kai about his day and caught the triumphant smirk upon his face. So, Ray did know something about Kai.

Just as the others were finishing up, Kai got up from the table.

'Ah, Kai!' Kenny called as the boy walked away.

'Yeh?'

'Um, you left Dranzer here today, so I looked after your blade for you, here.' Kenny tossed the blade to Kai, who caught it one handed, without looking.

'Thanks,' and he began to walk away again.

'Yo, dude,' said Tyson, standing up.

Kai turned again, a bored expression on his face.

'Where did you go today?'

'Hn.'

Kai exited the room, without a backwards glance.

'You know, Tyson, you should really keep out of others business, because sometimes people don't want you to know where they've been or what they've done,' Ray said loudly, so that Kai could hear down the hall. This was followed by 'wanker' from an angry Kai.

'Dude, do you know something?' Max asked wide-eyed.

'Yes,' replied Ray, laughing. There was no point in denying it now, it was evident he knew something.

'Care to share?'

'You're not having it out of me, ask Kai.'

'He'll never tell us.'

'I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Promise?'

'Absolutely.'

'Fine. Ok then, I'm going to bed now anyone coming?'

Everyone except Ray, who remained sitting at the table, followed Tyson out of the kitchen to the bedroom. Ray thought about tomorrow; he thought about Kai and he thought about the others finding out where Kai was today. This made him laugh; his laugh bounced off of the walls of the kitchen and was probably heard all over the house. Ray laughed until his stomach hurt and there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Boy, did the others have quite a surprise tomorrow!


	3. Guess who's come to visit!

**Ok, so I really wasn't going to, but I couldn't resist adding my second fave character (after Kai, of course) into the story :)**

**In this chapter the Bladebreakers are given yet ANOTHER day off...**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The next morning Tyson was woken early again, but this time it wasn't by the telephone. This time, he woke purely of his own accord. He checked the clock: 6:00am. Tyson got out of bed and walked down the hall of the dojo to the kitchen. There, he found Kai leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands wearing his usual attire. Not a pair of jeans or a polo shirt in sight. He looked up as Tyson walked in.

'You're up early,' he commented.

'Err yeh, I don't know what's wrong with me.' Tyson admitted.

'Well, it's one less job I have to do, you're far too much of a burden.'

'Alright Grumps,' said Tyson cheerfully.

Kai scowled before flicking back his scarf and walking out of the door. Yep, it was same old Kai. Tyson watched as the older teen stalked down the path towards the bey dish, took out Dranzer and launched his blade. He watched intently as Kai shouted numerous commands at his blade and observed Dranzer perform them. A few minutes later, Tyson noticed the beads of sweat break out on his team mate's forehead and turned back to getting his breakfast: cereal, toast and hopefully a cooked breakfast if could he could persuade Ray to make it for him. Though there wasn't much hope in that. Tyson returned to the table and continued to watch Kai through the window. Kai was sweating properly now; Tyson thought he always worked too hard. He should take a break now and again like the rest of them did but it was a well-known fact that Kai _always_ took blading seriously.

All of a sudden, one of Kai's hands fell down to his pocket and the other reached out for Dranzer to return. Tyson recognised Kai's phone as he pulled it out and put it to his ear. His lips moved rapidly and Tyson guessed he was speaking in his mother tongue – Russian – as he couldn't make out any of the words. Kai swiftly looked around the courtyard of the dojo before returning to his mobile.

'_Probably checking that no one is watching him before having a bitch about us with whoever is on the phone' _Tyson thought, self-consciously but he was mistaken when he noticed a smirking red-headed boy leaning against the arch, holding his mobile in his right hand. Kai put his own phone back in his pocket and went over to greet the boy. Tala pulled him into a big hug and smiled. Kai seemed uneasy about the hug but gave a rare smile too. Tala said something to Kai and the blue haired boy nodded. They both walked up the path to the house.

By this time the rest of the Bladebreakers had trudged into the kitchen and set about getting their breakfast. Ray had refused Tyson's request for a cooked breakfast so he sat grumpily eating cereal drowned in milk; just like everyone else. They all looked up at the two Russians as they appeared in the doorway.

'Hey,' said Tala, greeting the others with a smirk on his face. He didn't like Kai's teammates; they were annoying. True, they were there for him when he was in a coma and he was grateful, but it didn't mean that they were all going to be best mates now. Anyways, taking the piss without them realising was much more fun.

'Hiya,' they chorused back.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were sorting out things in Russia,' said Ray pleasantly, though he was confused as to why Tala was here.

'I came to steal away my boyfriend,' he joked, putting his arms around Kai's neck and pretending to lick his face. Kai laughed, joining in on the joke. 'Kai needs some fun in his life so him and I are going out today, besides Russia is lonely without him.'

'Oh cool,' said Kenny, 'so what are you going to do?'

'Oh I dunno, probably go out for a fag or two, or ten, mug a few grannies, get pissed at lunch time and then head to a strip club for the evening.' Tala told them, receiving alarmed looks from everyone else.

'Are you serious?' asked Max tentatively, fear and alarm in his eyes.

Kai struggled to keep a straight face but exploded into laughter anyway. Tears were even rolling down his cheeks! Everybody's alarm turned to shock and they started at Kai with wide eyes.

'Tal's joking guys,' he said, after several attempts to stop his fit of hysterics.

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief went back to their breakfast. Tala broke the silence by shoving Kai into the kitchen, 'Go have a shower, you're all sweaty, the grannies we mug won't like you,' he winked and Kai rolled his eyes before heading for the bathroom.

Tala then took the opportunity to swagger in and take a seat at the table, 'can I have some cereal? I'm starving.' Max nodded and passed him a bowl, to which Tala filled with cornflakes and began eating them, dry. Tyson was the first to notice this and crinkled up his nose.

'Eww, how can you eat them like that?'

'Like this,' said Tala and mockingly demonstrated by picking up his spoon and placing in his mouth. Tyson screwed up his face again and he was ignored.

'Do you know where Kai went yesterday?' Kenny asked.

Tala nodded and laughed, 'yeh and I also heard he doesn't want any of you guys knowing about it either. Well, I know you know Ray,' he said nodding his head towards the nekojin. Ray looked up and smiled mischievously.

'I think it's stupid really, he wrote it in his diary like ten minutes before he went out. It's almost like he wanted someone to find out.'

'Yeh, I agree,' replied the red-head, 'I think our Kai's turning into a bit of an attention seeker. And he can't expect us not to find out, _everyone's_ going to find out soon anyways.'

Just then Kai walked back into the kitchen with a stern look on his face. 'If you're going to bitch, then can you at least do it quietly?' he snapped.

'Oh Kai, babe, we were simply discussing what we thought about where you went yesterday,' smiled Tala, holding back a laugh, 'are you angry with me?'

Kai, seeing the opportunity for a joke, nodded grumpily whilst pouting like a stubborn child. He too, was holding back a laugh.

'Well then babe, I'll make it up to you with some hot, passionate sex later yeh?'

'I'd rather be raped by a granny,' said Kai, screwing his face up at the thought of him and Tala, but still laughed.

'Of course you want to do it with me, I think you're just embarrassed to admit to everyone that you're gay,' and he took Kai by the arm and began to drag him towards the door.

'Oh I see you made yourself at home,' said Kai, noticing the empty cereal bowl where Tala was formerly sitting.

Tyson's face looked like it was going to exploded, 'KAI! Are you really gay? I never knew.'

'Oh yeh,' was the reply, dripping with sarcasm, 'you should all be scared now, in case I come and rape you in the night.'

'Oh.' It was safe to say that Tyson was a bit disappointed; Kai's sexuality would have made great gossip. Not that he was going to flaunt it if Kai ever _did_ swing that way. It was unlikely that Kai ever would though.

'It seems as though you have a bit of an obsession with raping Kai,' said Tala suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

'What the hell? I mentioned it twice you twat.'

'Alright pussy!'

They continued their bickering using incredibly colourful language while the others watch in silent shock. No one knew those words were even stored in Kai's vocabulary, and now they had been added to theirs.

As the two Russian made an exit, Tyson stood up. 'Hey Kai, I thought we were training today to make up for yesterday?'

'Change of plan!' he was dragged out of the door by Tala and they both ran down the path and disappeared around the corner.

'Well that was odd,' commented Max and everyone agreed.

'Well that's an understatement.' said Kenny, completely amazed.

'Who wants to come to town later?' asked Ray, thinking of a way to make everyone see where Kai went yesterday. He was so desperate for everyone to find out, it was about time everyone saw what Kai was turning into.

'I do!' they all chorused.

'Alright then, we'll finish up here, get dressed and meet back in the kitchen in half an hour?'

'Good plan, we might as well use the day up while we can,'

'It's been a while since Grumps has given us _TWO_ days off!' said Tyson, almost bursting with excitement.

* * *

**In the next chapter, you will find out where Kai went......**

**See you soon :D :D **


	4. Kai's never going to forget this!

**Hey again and welcome to the fourth chapter! Now you are going to found out where Kai went! Ahh the suspense is killing me! **

**ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**CryMeOut xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Half an hour later, as planned, the boys began the 20-minute walk down to town. Tyson, being Tyson, complained all the way and annoyed everyone profusely. As they trudged along past the rainbow of different stores, Ray peered into each one. Searching – but no luck as of yet. As they descended further into the depths of the town, Ray was beginning to lose hope. Although, he still kept his eyes open.

'I'm thirsty!' complained Tyson for the thirtieth time and everyone rolled their eyes. Tyson was either starving, thirsty or too tired. Never was he perfect; always had something to grumble about.

'Alright, we'll go into the next corner shop' said Kenny, giving in while Max laughed.

'Yeh might as well shut him up.' He agreed.

'HEY!'

'Cool it Tyson, I was joking.'

'Oh right, well come on then.'

The four boys entered the small shop and immediately Tyson ran to the candy counter.

'Tyson, I thought you were thirsty? The drink counter is back there,' said Kenny.

'Well, I am but I really want some chocolate and the candy counter is huge!'

Kenny rolled his eyes, 'alright, fine.'

Max laughed, 'should've been expecting this Chief,'

'Yeh I know,' he sighed, 'but Tyson should try and stop being so greedy for once in a while. He's not even hungry!'

Max laughed again and they followed the navy haired teen through the store, who was currently deciding which candy bar/bars to buy – there were so many to choose from!

Ray strolled between the aisles, not looking for anything in particular when it hit him. Square in the face. Next to the stand of poorly stocked DVDs and the shelf full of cleaning products was a large stand full of magazines. No, make that a HUGE stand of magazines! A wide grin grew on Ray's face and it stretched right up to his ears. He couldn't believe it his eyes. Bingo! Finally he had found what he was looking for.

'Hey guys! Tyson! Max! Kenny! Come over here a minute!' he called, the grin still evident on his cat-like features.

'What is it?' asked Kenny, cautiously peering around the corner as Tyson dropped the candy bars and rushed past him eagerly, max followed closely at his heals

'Take a look at this,'

The three boys stood in front of the stand and looked where Ray was pointing. After a short pause, one by one, their mouths fell open in complete and utter shock. Kenny was speechless; he tried to say something but all that came out was an 'ahh!' Max moved his hand to point to the shelf but didn't say anything either and Tyson…

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, KAI! IT'S KAI!' he shouted exploding into a fit of hysterics and collapsing on the floor.

Ray laughed and reached down to pick up one of the many magazines. It was a girls magazine, the type of one that always had a male model on the front and this just made the Bladebreakers laugh harder. The others, almost recovered from their shock, gathered around Ray and examined the magazine. On the cover it read: 'I'm not hot; I'm far from it.' World's hottest blader say what?!? Exclusive interview with the one and only Kai Hiwatari as he reveals all!' Accompanying the caption was a large picture, taking up the whole of the page, showing Kai wearing a black shirt with the button left undone, outlining his muscular torso. He had on the black jeans he had been wearing the previous morning and his hands were in his pockets. Kai was looking directly at the camera, neither smiling nor frowning. He just had his mouth slightly open. This was a pose guaranteed to make any fan girl drool.

'So this is where he went,' said Max, amazed.

'This. Is. Priceless!' Tyson screeched, outlining each word as he said it while the others nodded. There was only one word circulating the navy teen's mind at present: Blackmail. Every time Kai snapped at him or asked him to do something or was just being plain moody, Tyson could whip out the magazine and show him. An evil laugh escaped his lips.

'Never thought he had it in him to be honest,' and they both laughed.

'And Ray knew all along,' Kenny accused, eyeing the nekojin. Everyone turned to Ray with a look that said: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?

'Yeh, I did but only because I read his diary,' he confessed, getting weird looks from the others, Tyson had to strongly resist saying: 'Paedophile.'

'I was curious.' Ray laughed, shrugging.

'I would've done the same if I knew Kai actually kept a diary,' admitted Tyson, praising Ray's ingenious idea. 'And I feel the sudden urge to read that interview, but I don't think we'll be allowed to just stand here and read it,' he said taking a peek at the shop assistant who was hovering nearby, giving them questioning looks. 'Anyone got three dollars?'

'I have,' said Max passing over the money and they walked up to the counter. The man behind it let out a tiny laugh, what was the reason for four boys to be buying a _girls_ magazine with a guy on the front? It was odd – that was for sure. They paid for it and began the long walk back home. That was very painful, since Tyson complained ALL the way.

When they arrived back at the dojo, they all crowded around the dining table. Luckily, Kai was nowhere to be seen. He would probably burn the magazine if he saw it and then skin them all alive for buying the damn thing.

Tyson keenly turned to page ten…

'**We all know that it's a well-known fact that lone wolf, Kai Hiwatari doesn't have a lot to say. So we were all vastly taken aback when he agreed to meet up with us, whether or not he was going to let us interview him was another story. But that didn't necessarily matter, how often is it that you meet the world's hottest balder? Fortunately, Kai did agree to let us interview him, though we'll admit it did take a LOT of persuasion…**

**He sits down with us at 'Shout Out Magazine' headquarters and the look on his face says: I've made a huge mistake, what am I doing here? And we just laugh because we have him in our claws for the WHOLE DAY! First off, an interview then we are going to bombard him with a photo shoot. You girls are in for a real treat…**

'Oh how cheesy!' Tyson scoffed.

**So, to start us off, tell us, what questions would you never liked to be asked again?**

You can ask me anything, but you just can't guarantee you'll get the answer you're looking for. **[He smirks at us and his face is SO beautiful, we're falling in love with him all over again!]**

***Laughs* Kai, I'm a woman with very little knowledge of Beyblades. What is it that draws you to the sport?**

Um, well I started from a very early age since it runs in my family so I've done it for most of my life but I, err guess I like the connection a blader has with his or her bitbeast that most appeals to me.

**And you have to train really hard in order to build up a good body for blading, don't you?**

Yeh… **[He's got a questioning look on, oh no, he knows what question is coming next]**

**When did realise you were the hottest guy alive, or have you just always known that?**

**[He flushes slightly pink, AWW]** Excuse me? **[He asks us, confused]** I'm not hot; I'm far from it. Just look at me, I'm nothing special. **[We are looking at you, and we're thinking: how wrong are you?]**

**Oh come on, of course you're hot. Fan girls chase you everywhere you go. How do you feel about that?**

Oh, they are SO annoying. They follow me around EVERYWHERE and ask me all kinds of stupid questions. No, I don't love you, no I won't marry you and no I definitely don't want to sign your underwear! Oh God, it's a nightmare. My teammates love to 'please' the fans but I can't stand it. To be honest I would just rather be left alone. **[*Gasps* He doesn't like fan girls!]**

'Kai, HOT? Don't be stupid.'

'Tyson, you're a guy, you're not expected to think he's hot.'

'I still don't see why girls like him though, he is an antisocial beast and he's stuck up his own arse.'

'Tyson, shut up and read the rest of the interview.'

'Calm down, Ray.'

**You do realise that fan girls are going to drool over you even more after this…**

Hmm yeh, I suppose. **[He sighs]**

**Then why did you agree to this interview?** **[We're so bloody glad that you did!]** **it's not like you need the money and you just said you hate fame.**

It's good to try new things once in a while, isn't it? **[Kai gives us one of this rare smiles, we feel SO special]**

**You're right; it is good to try new things. So what was the weirdest thing a fan has ever done to/for you? **

Um, **[he thinks for a moment]**once, my team and I were staying in a hotel in Rome. I was in my room alone one morning when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, there was a girl dressed in the hotel uniform, and said she was the cleaner. So naturally, I let her in to do her job, I mean, she had all the various bits of cleaning stuff with her and I went back to what I was doing. All of a sudden she pounced on me, pinning me to the bed. The she started kissing me and telling me how much she loved me! I was SHITTING myself; I don't think I've ever been so scared in all my life. And then she confessed that she had read up on our horoscopes and compatibility signs and that we were made for each other and should get married. I have no idea what to do. Eventually, I got her off of me and chucked her out. I was very rude to her, too. She didn't come back again. **[He gives us and evil laugh and we are slightly scared]**

'OH MY GOD!' squealed Tyson, 'cringey or what!'

The others laughed, they all knew that Tyson was never going to let Kai forget this – any of this.

**Kai, have you ever told anyone this?**

**[He's laughing, it's music to our ears]** No…

**And now you have just told everyone who reads this interview.**

I know… **[He puts his head in this hands and sighs. Yep, Kai, letting us interview you was a huge mistake!]**

**So, is there a woman in your life at the moment?**

_Well, yes, there the fan girls and my teammate Hilary, but if you're asking do I have a girlfriend, the answer is no._

**Would you ever consider dating a fan girl or your teammate?**

_Fan girls are out of the question because they only want you because you look good and because you are famous. They don't love you as a person. Forgive me if I'm wrong but I have yet to me one that actually knows what Beyblading is. As for Hilary, I see her more as a sister than anything else._

**Ok, enough about girls [his face looks SO relieved, bless] what makes you smile?**

_Not a lot._ **[He pauses, then laughs. It's SUCH a nice sound to hear]** _no, um, winning, outsmarting people, other peoples misfortunes._** [Evil smile, then he softens up]** _My friends._

**You look gorgeous in anything and everything you wear and your sense of style is so unique. For example, your trademark scarf…**

_Oh yeh, someone gave me that scarf years ago and I've just worn it ever since. My clothes are comfortable and that's all that matters to me really._

**There are rumours about you at the moment, stating that you are going to officially retire from blading, is that true?**

_Well, this is news to me! No way am I retiring from it, when I'm perfect, then I'll give up._

**There's an upcoming tournament soon. Will you be participating?**

_Need you ask? Of course, and I hope to win too. My team is strong enough._

'How big-headed is _he_?'

'Tyson, I think he's being nice about us.'

'Oh right.'

**Do you believe it's the blader or the bitbeast that wins the match?**

_Definitely the blader. You can't just rely on the bitbeast to win the battle for you, it's a team effort. But without the skill from the blader and the control over the blade, you have no hope._

**Is that what you taught your teammates? **

_Yeh._

**You're really passionate about blading aren't you?**

_Well, as I've said before, I've grown up with it in my life so I guess I know a lot about it. And I get really angry when people try to blade without knowing the basics or having the true spirit, they just want to win._

**Oh yes, you demonstrated how passionate you are when you fought Brooklyn from the BEGA league. How did you feel about that?**

_Hn_. **[Whoops, bad choice of question. I don't think he likes Brooklyn very much…]**

**Are you any good at acting?**

_Yes, I can pretend I'm enjoying myself here when actually I'd rather be somewhere else._ **[Oh… We THINK he's joking because he is smirking at us]**

**Are you friends with any of the other teams you battle against, or are they all rivals to you?**

_NO, I have made a few friends with people on other teams. Especially the Blitzkrieg Boys and we're quite close with The Majestics too. My best friend is Tala, and he drops in occasionally to say 'Hi'._

**Who has influenced you most throughout your Beyblading career?**

_Definitely my team. The Bladebreakers taught me never to give up, even when you are feeling useless. They were ALWAYS there for me, even when I didn't deserve it._

'SEE, HE REALLY DOES LOVE US!'

'Oh Tyson,' Max giggled, 'what are we going to do with you?'

'AND HE'S GONE ALL SOFTEY! I'M NEVER, EVER GOING TO LET HIM FORGET THIS!'

'Tyson, you can stop shouting now,' begged Ray, covering his ears.

**And finally, what is your motto?**

_Practise makes perfect._

'Practise makes perfect,' Tyson imitated in a Kai-like voice, 'he's such a loser.'

Everyone laughed. 'Well, he does say that more than anything, doesn't he?' said Kenny.

'I can't wait until he gets in!'

Just then, shouting was heard outside and the two Russians could be seen play fighting in the yard. Kai had Tala on the floor and was kicking him. All of a sudden, Tala grabbed his leg and brought Kai down as well. They continued this for about ten minutes when they abruptly stopped, got up and sprinted towards the door. Kai was there first.

'I win!' he announced.

'No, I win!' Tala objected.

'No, ME!'

'Shut up, I won!'

'Piss off, I won end of.'

'You're such a twat.'

This shouting lasted for ages and the Bladebreakers were wondering whether either of them had noticed the company in the room, when Kai turned around.

'Hey guys.'

Everyone had to try _very _hard to control their laughing.

* * *

**One more chapter to go!**

**REVIEW! please :)**


	5. A fight, a bang and an angry someone!

**Hello again! **

**I'm SO sorry it's taken so long to uplaod this chapter, I've had a lot of coursework to do and, unfortunatly, schoolwork comes first in my house. But it's here, the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Finally, you get to see Kai's reaction to the others finding out about his interview! Ahh I'm so excited!**

**CryMeOut**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

'He-he-hell-o,' Tyson managed to splutter through his laughter. Kai raised an eyebrow – trust Tyson to start being immature the minute he walks in. He turned to Tala, who was currently leaning against the kitchen counter, still mumbling about who won the race.

'Do you want something to eat before you piss off back to Russia?'

But Tala hadn't heard him; Kai rolled his eyes.

'IVANOV!' he suddenly shouted, reaching into the nearest draw, pulling out a rolling pin and hitting the red-head square in the stomach. Tala doubled over in pain.

'Ow, FUCK!' he shouted, holding his stomach. He turned to Kai red-faced.

'Hey, your face matches your hair!' Kai snickered.

'I'm going to castrate you and grate your balls on a grater,' he promised sincerely.

Kai looked startled for a moment but dismissed it and just laughed, 'well, how else do you expect to grate them? With a wooden spoon?'

By this time Tala was fuming.

'I'd like to see you try Ivanov' Kai continued, a challenge in his words.

'Don't. Dare. Me.' He spat.

'I just did, so go on, do your worst!'

So Tala opened a draw and sifted through its contents to see what could cause Kai a LOT of pain. A smile grew on his lips as he pulled out… a pallet knife!

Kai chuckled, 'and what are you going to do with that? Spread me?'

The others at the table laughed at his joke, which only made Tala even angrier.

'Oh you won't be laughing in a moment Hiwatari.'

'Oh won't I?'

'No. You won't.'

Kai nodded mockingly and turned back towards the counter. He reached up and rummaged through one of the overhead cupboards in search of something to eat, clearly showing that he thought Tala's pallet knife could do no harm.

_Thought_.

Tala smiled as he kissed the top of the knife, pulled back the blade and released, letting it strike Kai on the back of his leg. Kai gasped – instant pain.

'SHIT!' he cried, clutching his thigh.

'And Tala Ivanov evens up the score!' the boy himself announced in a commentator-like voice, throwing his arms in the air to demonstrate his victory.

'Right, that's it! You're on Ivanov!' Kai declared, brandishing a wooden spoon. They both indulged themselves in a fight using kitchen cutlery – how mature. Every so often, one would shout 'and another point to me!' when the other had been hit on his body. The quickly decided point scoring system worked like this: one point for hitting the body, two for the head or the face and three for hitting between the legs. It was quite amusing whenever that happened. Soon, Kai was on fifteen points, with Tala on fourteen.

'I'm beating you, you little Russian shit!' Kai gloated.

'Only by one point!' Tala objected, 'and in case you don't remember, you're Russian too. So you basically just insulted yourself!'

'No, I called you a Russian _shit_. Anyways, you've lived in Russia all your life, whereas I haven't, so that makes you more Russian than me,'

'Mate, there aren't degrees of how Russian you are, unless you're half or a quarter or whatever. But you are a purebred Russian my friend. What do you have against being Russian anyways?'

'Nothing, that was just the first thing that popped into my head to beat your pathetic argument.'

'Oh in that case I win.'

'Hn. Whatever.'

The two 'purebred' Russians continued their fight, shouting various insults at each other. The others, all excecpt Max, who was busy analysing the magazine and reading every page – and this is a girls magazine may I remind you! – were watching Kai and Tala, completely mesmerised.

'Brotherly love,' muttered Kenny under his breath.

Tala, who had excellent hearing said, 'oh no, this isn't love, Nerd Boy, this is WAR!'

Kenny turned a very deep shade of red, while he wondered how the hell Tala had heard him.

'It's time to heat things up, Hiwatari!' and Tala tossed his pallet knife aside, narrowly missing Tyson's head by centimetres, who cried, 'What the FUCK! You almost took off my head there!'

'Never mind,' said Tala, who really couldn't care if Tyson's head had really fallen off. He was just about to unleash his secret weapon. He had spotted it when he opened the draw that contained the pallet knife. Niftily, he opened the draw again and pulled out… an electric whisk! He then very quickly attached the blades and plugged it into the wall. Tala pointed it at Kai.

'Prepare to die, Hiwatari.'

'Don't you dare put that anyway near my hair or I will kill you,' Kai said calmly.

'We'll see about that won't we?' and Tala switched it on at full blast.

'G-g-g-guys do you think you could cut it out now?' asked Kenny timidly, who was very concerned for Kai's well being.

'No, leave them,' Ray said, who was finding this all very amusing, 'they're only playing.'

'But someone might get hurt…'

'I doubt that,' Tyson cut in, 'chill chief!'

'Mwahahahahaha!' Tala gave an evil laugh and edged closer to Kai, who was genuinely scared by now and was trying to shield himself with his wooden spoon. 'I've got you now bitch face!' and he lunged for the two-toned haired teen.

'Ahh!' Kai yelled, shoving the wooden spoon between the blades of the electric whisk, to save himself. The machine made an ear-splitting crunch as the spoon became jammed and splintered into several sharp pieces. Everyone in the room ducked as bits of wood was catapulted into the air. Kenny screamed and dropped under the table, while Ray and Tyson shielded their faces with their hands. Max, still lost in the magazine, hadn't noticed the dilemma and looked up abruptly just as a splinter hit his forehead.

'Ouch!'

Tala switched off the whisk and threw it on the counter and bent over panting, recovering from his shock. I'm not going to lie, both of them had been quite frightened when that happened! He looked up at Kai, who was also panting and grinning widely, and gave him a half smile. They stared at each other for a moment before Kai's face crumpled at he burst out laughing. His knees gave way and he collapsed in a heap of the kitchen floor. Tala rested his head on the worktop and tears of laughter ran down his cheeks.

Tyson was wearing a very odd expression, as he watched the two Russians in complete hysterics; he couldn't remember the last time he saw Kai laughing. He peered over the side of the table to take a look at the older teen and found him lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, chuckling to himself.

'Ahh,' he sighed, smiling and sitting up. Tala held out a hand to help his friend up and Kai gratefully took it.

'Do you want something to eat now?'

Tala laughed, 'yeh, sure.'

'What do you want?'

'I want…pasta,' replied Tala. Kai nodded, taking a saucepan down from the shelf, filling it with water and dropping almost a whole packet of pasta in. This was probably the one meal he could actually cook.

'Just pasta?' he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

'Pasta and…' an evil smile grew on his face, '…cheese. Lots of cheese. _Grated_ cheese.'

Kai looked at him. He could see the red-head's little game, and it wasn't funny. 'Alright,' he said cautiously and pulled out the cheese from the fridge and opened a draw to pull out a grater. He started preparing it.

'I want to do it,' and Tala snatched the grater.

Kai gave him a warning look. 'You come anywhere near my balls with that grater and I will hurt you.'

Tala smiled, 'I won't, just stir my pasta.' So Kai picked up what was remaining from the wooden spoon and aimlessly stirred the pasta. This caused them both to laugh.

At the table, Kenny had quite recovered and was busy typing away on his laptop with Tyson telling how he wanted his blade improved, while Ray was watching them and Max was flicking through Kai's photo shoot.

'Tyson, look at this,' Max whispered, chucking a wooden splinter lying on the table at him to grab his attention. When Tyson looked over, Max turned the magazine around and showed him a picture of Kai next to a girl who was kissing his cheek.

Tyson couldn't resist himself; he tried to hard to keep it in but… 'Hahahahaha!' he chortled. Tala's head snapped around from the counter and he looked at Tyson, his head on one side, a question in his expression. The navy haired teen held up the magazine to show him. Tala glanced over at Kai who was still stirring the pasta and burst out laughing.

Kai glared at him and immediately Tala put on a complete straight face and turned to him.

'What, Ivanov?'

'Nothing,' He replied innocently. The Bladebreakers were now all wondering how Tala had managed to put on such a straight face after such an outbreak of laughter and envied him for it. Whenever they had tried that around Kai, they had just ended up laughing even more. And that always made Kai very angry.

'Hn.'

'Hn,' Tala imitated.

'Shut up, before I shut you up.'

'Lighten up Kai,' said Tyson, giving Kai an odd look.

'Shut up Tyson.'

'Oh come on, you love us really.'

'I certainly don't love you, at ALL! I hate you.'

'I don't think that's strictly true, is it?' He asked, a smile playing on his lips. He was going to get Kai, once and for all.

'What do you mean?' Kai narrowed his eyebrows.

Tyson picked up the magazine, gave Kai a smirk and began to read.

'"Ok, enough about girls [his face looks SO relieved, bless] what makes you smile? _Not a lot._ [He pauses, then laughs. It's SUCH a nice sound to hear] _no, um, winning, outsmarting people, other peoples misfortunes._ [Evil smile, then he softens up] _My friends."' _He read causing Kai's face to go completely white.

But before he could say anything, Tyson was off again. '"Who has influenced you most throughout your Beyblading career? _Definitely my team. The Bladebreakers taught me never to give up, even when you are feeling useless. They were ALWAYS there for me, even when I didn't deserve it."' _Tyson made an effort to emphasise the words, 'team', 'Bladebreakers' and 'always'.'See that proves that you love us!'

Kai seethed and turned bright red. He glared at the magazine lying on the table, recognising his interview and picture immediately. 'Where. Did. You. Get. That?' He spat out each word.

Tyson smirked. 'At the corner shop in town,' he smiled sweetly, which drove Kai insane. 'I don't see why you went through it really, that practically arse lick you.'

He jabbed a finger at Ray, his face furious. 'YOU!' he accused, 'you told them!'

Ray seemed uncertain for a moment, before replying, 'Yes.'

Kai put his face incredibly close to Ray's and growled 'WHY?' he demanded.

The nekojin shrank back in his chair, 'um?'

'Because it's funny!' Tyson suddenly shouted, leaping up, 'and there isn't any need to be angry with us because it was _you_ who went for the interview in the first place. If I'm honest, I wouldn't be surprised if many of the teams we've battled before have that magazine simply because you're in it. I mean, how often is it that the 'all-mighty Kai Hiwatari' agrees to an interview for a girly magazine?'

Kai stepped up to Tyson, getting ready to strangle the damn boy, when all of a sudden a chair screeched as Ray darted up from the table and grabbed Kai's shoulders, holding him back. But the nekojin wasn't strong enough to hold the furious Russian back. Kai was just about to jump on Tyson and cause him a lot of pain when a distant voice spoke up.

'Kai? My pasta,' Tala reminded him quietly. Kai stopped, took a deep breath and sighed loudly, showing his irritation.

'Trust you to think of food at a time like this.'

'But it's boiling over.'

Kai sighed again, 'then turn the dials down,' he said slowly as if he was talking to a really dumb person – which he was.

'Ok,' said Tala, ignoring Kai's tone and turning towards the stove. He pretended to examine the dials before turning back to Kai and confirming what the dual-haired teen had thought. 'I don't know what to do.'

Kai rolled his eyes. 'Are you really as stupid as you look?' he asked, fixing Tala's pasta for him.

Tala glared at Kai, unimpressed, which only earned him a smirk.

'Sorry for being hungry,' he sneered, 'but I haven't eaten since we got kicked out of that restaurant at lunchtime. We never even got our food.'

'Well maybe, just maybe,' Kai began calmly, 'if you didn't PERVE UP THE WAITRESS THEN MAYBE WE WOULD HAVE BEEN SERVED!' he finished, shouting.

It was Tala's turn to roll his eyes, 'Oh please, she wanted me.'

Kai laughed. 'Evidently not,' he muttered.

'Magazine?' Tala reminded, feeling that Kai's rant had gone on for long enough and he had been enjoying his raging before his pasta had decided to boil over. Damn pasta!

'Oh yeh,' Kai murmured, snatching the magazine from Max, who had been in possession of it up until them. 'Give me that!' He walked up to a draw opened it and pulled out a lighter. He then turned it on and lit a corner of the magazine, giving an evil smile as it slowly began to burn.

Tyson gave him a cocky look, 'you do realise we can just go and buy a new one?'

Kai leaned over to the bluenette, 'well, I'd like to see you try seeing as at this time, all the stores are closed now and as from tomorrow, the new issue comes out. I don't feature in that one. Sorry to disappoint you,' he mocked, although he was anything but feeling sorry for Tyson and the others.

Then Kai opened the window and flung the burning magazine expertly, so that it landed on top of the reminder of the bonfire they had all had a few nights ago. The whole thing went up in flames and the magazine was incinerated. Kai smirked triumphantly, leaning back against the counter, keeping one eye on tala's pasta. Tyson's face fell, he felt so disheartened because now he couldn't blackmail the annoying Russian.

'Never mind,' Ray soothed, feeling Tyson's disappointment.

'Now we don't get to embarrass him.' He muttered.

Kai's smirk grew bigger as he watched his fellow teammates wallow in the frustration that had just washed over them. But not for long. A young girl, the same age as Tyson, came running up the path and burst in through the door, clutching something in her hands.

'GUYS!' Hilary said loudly, to get their attention, 'have you seen this?' She held up… a magazine featuring Kai! Tyson almost jumped for joy.

'Yes!' he cried, 'YES!'

'And look here, Kai said he thinks of me like a sister! Thank you Kai,' she smiled, going up to the said Russian and put her arms around him in an attempted hug. Kai stood rigid and went very white, but Hilary didn't notice. He glared at Tyson, whose smirk had resurfaced as he looked at Hilary.

'Hey Hils, you mind if we keep that magazine, you know like as a _reminder _of Kai's interview?' He asked, emphasising 'reminder'.

She happily handed him the magazine, 'sure, I only bought it since I saw Kai was in it and I thought you would want to keep it.'

'Yeh!' exclaimed Tyson, who had possibly the biggest grin plastered on his face, 'we could put it in the trophy cabinet next to Kai's awards!'

Kai suddenly got up from leaning on the counter and stormed out of the kitchen. He had had enough of this. Down the hall the bedroom door slammed and everyone jumped. The sound of snapping of wood came soon after.

'I think Kai broke the door,' Ray commented and the Bladebreakers all burst out laughing. Hilary didn't get it.

'What's up with _him_?'

Tyson laughed. 'I'll explain later Hil's,' he promised.

Tala, who had been quite forgotten during the while ordeal, whimpered. 'What about my pasta?' he murmured, he was _so _hungry and the saucepan had boiled over again. 'I can't cook to save my life. I'm DOOMED!'

He was still ignored by everyone, who were all once again engrossed in Kai's interview. No one had noticed the ocean of water that was currently flooding the kitchen, pasta pieces floating on top…

**THE END**

* * *

**So there you have it! My first ever FanFic completed! I hope you enjoyed it and... don't forget to review! **

**LOVE YOU ALL (L)**


End file.
